Edge Of The Earth
by Psylocke75
Summary: 13 years after the last episode, Angela and Jordan meet again. This is done in Angela's and Jordan's POV's..chapter 6...
1. Chapter 1

Edge Of The Earth

_**So it's been 13 years since the last episode of MSCL, Angela and Jordan meet again, and the sparks fly.**_

Angela POV

I sat at my lab top trying to work, but that music from upstairs would not stop. So much for him being quite as Mrs. Dryer had said. I tried to ignore it the best I could but as I sat there and listen to the same tune being played over and over again, my temper began to rise. Then I thought maybe he doesn't know anyone moved in yet, he was out of town when I did.

I got up from my desk and ignored the fact I was wearing blue flannel Pajama bottoms with Sheep on them and tank top and decided to go face my new neighbor, and let him know someone had I moved in, and for him to keep it down.

When I arrived at his door, I couldn't believe how much louder it was upstairs. I like loud music, don't get me wrong, but this was pushing it. I banged on the door several times before the guitar stopped; I knocked again when I knew he could hear me. It was a moment before I heard him on the other side, "Who is it?"

"I'm your new neighbor, from downstairs."

"Ya, what do you want?"

"The music, the guitar is a little loud," the door then flew open. For a moment I was staring, this manly bare chest was just there, with faded jeans hanging dangerously low on his hips. My eyes slowly made there way up his body, he was very nicely built with some symbol tattoo and his virtually hairless chest that I couldn't help but look at. His one arm held the door and the other one was stretched out to the doorframe, silver bands graced two of his fingers. My heart flutter momentarily, and I slowly looked up at his face, he had long dark blonde almost brown hair that hung over his face, and a goatee that was somewhere in between stubble and an actual beard.

"What?" he said as he flipped his hair back out of his face. For a second I wasn't sure if I was seeing, what I was seeing. There in front of me stood Jordan Catalano. It had been 13 years since I last saw him, all of a sudden memories flash through my mind at lightning speed. I could never forget those eyes, those lips, that stubborn jaw. This was Jordan, which meant his face gave nothing away, I had no clue if he recognized me at all, and that hurt, but then again if there was thing that he was good at, that was hurting me.

"It's a little loud," I managed to squeak out.

"Sorry I just didn't realize that someone had moved in, cool, I'll use headphones then," he said in Jordan fashion. I stood still looking at him for a moment, taking him in. I nodded my head, pushed my hair behind my ears, I muttered a thank you and then turned to leave. I had only gone a few steps before I heard him, "You look different, your Blonde now."

* * *

Jordan's POV 

I just couldn't get a rift out of my head all day. It was driving me nuts, I was dying to play it all the way home from L.A, but I didn't have my guitar on me. When I finally made it home, I put a big pot of coffee and sat down with own of my Gibson's and I just started playing it. I was the top apartment, and usually I would use headphones, but the downstairs neighbor moved a few weeks back, and no one had moved in yet, so I didn't think about the noise until I heard this unrelenting banging at my door. When I stopped playing it became more of knock then a bang. I got up and went to the door, "Who is it?" I demand through the locked door.

"I'm your neighbor from downstairs," I barely hear through the door. I knew she was there about the noise, but maybe I could pretend I didn't know it was that loud.

"Ya what do you want?" I ask as I open the door.

"The music, the guitar is a little loud," this small blonde in front of me is saying. I notice her eyeing me up and down, almost like I'm something really good to eat. I feel weird for a moment. I'm use to woman looking at me like a piece of meat, but this was something different, something I couldn't explain.

"What?" I say as I run my fingers threw my hair, pushing it off my face.

She's now looking at me with these giant green eyes; she has pretty eyes, with sexy high cheekbones, and this full bottom lip. "It's a little loud," she manages to say in this soft voice.

"Sorry I just didn't realize that someone had moved in, cool, I'll use headphones then," as I talk, I know that I knew this girl once, and the way she's looking at me, I know for sure she knows me. I was with a band in late 90's, early 2000's, I had been with a lot of girls, I thought for a moment she could be anyone. She looks at me for a moment longer, and a sad hurt look plays across her face as she says thank you and turns to leave. I close my eyes for a moment, and I can see her, but she has red hair, and is wearing plaid, but the eyes, those big green eyes that I swore could see into my 17-year-old soul were the same. Angela, it was my Angela. She was just leaving, just like that. I had to stop her, and then I just call out to her, "You look different, your Blonde now."

She stops and then turns back to me, "You know who I am?"

"Yeah," I say almost hurt that she would think that I had forgotten her after, Jesus almost 15 years, no maybe 13 years. She doesn't say anything, like she's waiting for me to prove to her that I know her name, she hadn't changed, always testing me. "Angela," I say and look away, "Angela Chase."

"You look the same, sort of," she says standing in front of me again; she reaches out and touches my hair. Her eyes are lite up with a look of wonderment, for the first time in a long long time a feel genuine smile reach my lips.

"You're grown up." I say, knowing I sound stupid, but I always thought I sound stupid compared to her, she was always so smart, and I wasn't.

"That happens."

"I have lots of coffee," which is a major understatement; caffeine was my drug of choice and had been almost my entire life. I had given up smoking, so there wasn't much left in life. "Do you wanna, you know, come in?" I ask.

"Jordan," she finally says my name. It sounds good coming from her, too good. She smiles slightly then, "Jordan Catalano."

"Coffee?" I ask again, opening the door for her to come in.

* * *

Angela POV 

I can't believe I am standing in Jordan Catalano's apartment, in his kitchen. I really wanted to call Rickie at that moment, he was somewhere in Europe critiquing fashion for a glamour magazine. "How do you take it?" he asks as he pulls down a black mug out of his cupboard.

"Black, just three sugars," I say.

He turns and smiles at me; even with him being shaggy looking he was still a stunning man, with a beautiful smile. "Same as me."

"I know, I didn't drink Coffee before I, well before I knew you."

"Really, huh." He says and turns back to his coffee pot, if you wanted to call it that, it was the type of maker you would find in an office, where lots of people would be using it.

He passes me my cup and then grabs his own and leans against his fridge. "So the landlady said it was a divorced writer moving in."

"Ya, that's me I guess."

"So what do you write."

"Oh, it's nothing really, I don't even really write, I more proofread and edit books for real writers," I felt myself babbling, I was 15 all over again. I had traveled to Europe, I was married to a doctor for 6 years, but here I was babbling like a schoolgirl.

"Oh," he said, still leaning against the fridge," but your divorced?"

"Mhm," I said taking a swallow of coffee. "You?" I ask.

"No, never got there," he pushed himself off the fridge, and took a small step towards me.

"Girlfriend?" I ask, taking a small step towards him. I felt like we were doing that dance we always seemed to be doing back in high school, the one that seemed eternally ours.

"Not in awhile," he said in almost a whisper, "boyfriend?"

"No," I simply say, by this point were standing mere inches apart. Then it seemed like out of nowhere he was kissing me. This was nothing like the kisses we had shared in the boiler room, this was no boy kissing me; this was a man.

* * *

Jordan's Pov 

I stood there, against my fridge watching her play with her hair as she explained what she did for a living, "Oh," I said. "But you're divorced?" I hated the thought of some other man being married to her, some nameless, faceless bastard touching her, kissing her. She nods her head "Mhm," and takes a large drink from her mug. "You?"

I stand up straight, "No. I never got there," I step closer to her. I vaguely remember always walking in circles with her, both physically and metaphorically. "Girlfriend?" she asks as she takes a step closer to me.

"Not in awhile," I confess. Then I ask if she has a boyfriend, taking another step closer to her.

She answers "No," as she steps forwards, and now we're so close that were almost touching. All of a sudden I had to wonder if she tasted the same, because she tasted amazing back in school, when we use to skip class to make out. The urge was too strong to fight, so I gave in and I kissed her. There was no hesitation when she kissed me back. All that was touching was our lips, and then her tongue was in my mouth. She pulled back all of a sudden. She just stood there looking at me for a moment, not saying anything, which made me nervous. She pulled her gaze away and walked over to the counter where she placed her cup, _great she's leaving_. I must have scared her, freaked her out, "Angela," I say to her. She turns and looks at me, and there is something in face I have never seen before, this was not the wide eyed 15 year old I left all those years ago, this was a woman.

* * *

Angela's POV 

I love the way my name sounds coming from his lips. I turn and look at him, and there's this like pleading look in his eyes. I knew I should leave, but he tasted so good, like coffee and simply Jordan. Now I'm the one kissing him, my arms are wrapped around his neck and are bodies are touching; my fingers are intertwined with his long hair. His hands travel down my back, and down over my ass, where he grabs me and pulls me closer. I can feel him grow hard against my stomach. I moan into his mouth and find my hands leaving his hair and wander down over his hot, bare back, and into the top of his jeans.

By this point my pulse was racing, and I was aching to touch him, all of him. His lips leave mine, but now they are traveling down over my chin and onto my neck, where he takes a small nip, making me push him away slightly, but only enough for me to get my hands between us, where I boldly begin to undo his jeans. This seemed to be all the encouragement he needed, now he's pulling off my tank top and I am not stopping him.

His lips are now traveling down my throat, towards my now exposed breasts, and my hands are inside his jeans traveling over his naked hips and lower, until I can feel him, hard, large and hot against my hand. He moans as I wrap my hand around the length of him.

He pushes me against the wall suddenly, and pushes my fleece pants down. His own jeans but a distant memory. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. In one fluid movement he was inside of me. I had never felt so complete ever. His hands guided my hips as we rode each other, while our lips melded together. At one point, he stops and holds himself still inside of me; I open my eyes to find him staring intently at me. "Angela," he whispers. I had to admit it was the most erotic moments of my life, in my five years of marriage I had never experienced a moment so dirty yet so poetically perfect. In the moment I felt my orgasm hit me, I screamed out his name as his hands lifted me and down on his hard length. It was only moments later he was joining me.

I could feel his heart beating against my chest as he whispered my name in my ear. Slowly he unwrapped my legs and lowered me to the ground, but my legs were like jelly and I felt them give out. His arms were around me before I could hit the ground. "Steady," he said with a slight laugh. I couldn't help but laugh myself, which sounded more like a giggle in my head.

"Think you can walk," he asks as he brushes my hair back off of my face.

"I think so?" I manage to say.

He takes my hand and is pulling me naked out of his kitchen and deeper into his apartment. His pushes open a door and we're in his bedroom. A huge king sized Platform bed is in the middle of the room, its covered in simple white sheets, I notice that the whole room is white, with the exception of some photos hanging on the walls and mirrored closet doors, but the rest is white. I try not to think about what just happened, or what was obviously was going to happen again, but then he was pulling me onto the giant white bed, and I didn't dream to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jordan's POV**

It's early morning and I'm sitting naked in my bed watching Angela Chase sleep, then I remembered that she had been married so she probably had a different last name now. I'm watching her anyways, and I still can't believe she's here, in my bed, and we had sex, lots and lots of amazing sex. I didn't sleep at all last night, but I rarely do, Shane says its because of the insane amounts of Coffee I drink, which might hold a factor of truth, but I always felt un-rested after I slept for more then a few hours. So instead of sleeping next to her slight form, I just watch instead.

I wish I had my camera with me, so I could take a picture of her sleeping, she looks so delicate, and peaceful. Her long blonde hair was a mess, and kind of matted, probably from me pulling at it last night when I had taken her from behind, she was still beautiful; I always thought she was a pretty girl back in High school, now she was a gorgeous grown woman. I was still in shock that was really there.

If I knew Angela at all, I knew questions were going to be asked eventually, questions that I wasn't sure how to answer. There was the letter that I never wrote, and the fact that I just left, without good-bye or anything, I just left Three Rivers and never really looked back. I had tried calling a few times, but when her Mother answered I just hung up, I couldn't do it. Shane called me pathetic for the first few months in New York, eventually I knew how to keep thoughts of her to myself. Wrote a few songs with her in mind, and then eventually Angela Chase was only a memory, until she knocked on my door last night.

I really don't know how long I sat and stared at her, but the sun was up and I needed coffee, and knew I had some work to do before I met with Shane later in the day. I left her sleeping in my bed and tried to start my day.

* * *

**Angela's POV**

When I woke up at first I thought it had all been a dream. Then certain reality's starting dawning on me, I was naked, my entire body ached, I was not in my bed, and I was not in my apartment. I was disappointed that he was gone, but it gave me a moment to look at his room, and try to get a sense of who Jordan Catalano had become. The room did not tell a lot, it was white, and minimal. The only furniture that was present was the large bed I was laying in, and I night stand with a lamp and a box of condoms.

My face blushed as I remembered him pulling them out of drawer and apologizing for not using one the first time, but he remembered the next three. Oh my god, I couldn't believe I had sex, really hot, dirty sex with Jordan. He did things to my body that my husband had never dreamed of; he was not selfish at all, he was incredible. I had to stop thinking about the sex, because it would make me just want more, and I needed answers not more questions.

I wrapped the white sheet around myself and got off the bed. There were black white pictures hung randomly on the wall, mostly of a small girl with huge eyes, and others of landscapes and buildings, and a few of this guy with a Mohawk and facial piercing, who I think was in Jordan's band back in high school.

I decided to try and find him, and maybe get my clothes back. I opened the door and looked out into the empty hallway. I slowly walked to the first door on the left, I open it slowly, bathroom. I look in and realize that his place was so much bigger and nicer then mine. The bathroom had both a shower and a Jacuzzi tub. He was in the penthouse, so which means he must have done well for himself. I knew what my lease was, so I could just imagine what Jordan was paying.

I continue walking to the next door, still wrapped in his white sheet, the door was open, so I stepped in. There were guitars hanging on the walls, a few amps set up down at my end, and a small mixing board, there's a few leather chairs in here, and at the far end a large desk where he was sitting at a computer, his head is lowered. Beside him is a lighted table with photographs strewn across it. At first he didn't see me, but then he raised his head and looked over at me, still standing in the doorway. I knew I must look horrid, with bed head and in wrapped in his sheet, but he smiles anyways, "Morning," he says brightly.

I simply smiled and nodded my head, still not sure what to say to him. He gets up and walks over to me. It looks like he's wearing the same jeans from the night before and nothing else. "Did you sleep ok?" he asks.

"Ya," I say, my heart is pounding as he leans down a kisses my forehead. He runs his thumb down over my cheek.

"Coffee?" he asks, like it was an everyday question, that we hadn't had sex for hours on end the night before.

"Ok."

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

I'm sitting at my computer doing some picture editing, and then for some reason I know she's there. She's wrapped in one of my sheets and she's never looked more beautiful. I can't help but smile at her, "Morning," I say as I stand up and walk over to her, "Did you sleep ok?"

I can tell she's a little unsure of what to do, as she simply says "Ya." I lean down to kiss her forehead, and I can't help but to touch her face, so I let my thumb run down over her cheek. She looks up at me with those eyes, and I feel a shiver run up my spine. There's so much I want to say to her right now, but instead I ask, "Coffee?"

She nods her head and says "OK."

"You can go in," I say as I leave the room, I turn and give her ass a small push. She turns her head to look at me for a second and just smiles.

I come back into the room after getting her coffee and retrieving her clothes from the night before. She's standing by the table I use to edit my photographs. She's not

touching anything but just looking. Her arms wrapped around herself. She looks up at me, as I get closer, "So you're photographer?" she asks.

"Among other things yes, it's more of a hobby," I pass her the cup.

"Other things?" she asks.

I scratch the back of me neck, "I produce music, and write still."

"You don't play in a band, I thought you would have persuade that?"

I shouldn't feel hurt that she never heard my music, but the part of me that wanted her approval, felt a little slighted. "I did, we did, my buddy Shane, we had a band for awhile, we did good, but after the other guys wanted out we went into producing. We have studio here in New York."

"Oh, that explains this apartment," she looked back at the photos, "You use this girl a lot," she says looking at me.

I look down at the photo that she was looking at. "Of course," I say. "That's my daughter Jennifer."

* * *

**Angela's POV**

At first I don't know what to say, he has a daughter, I can deal with that, I have an ex husband, he has a daughter. "So you and her mother?" I ask hesitantly.

"Didn't last we were only together for a few months after Jennifer was born, I don't think we made it a year. I was touring at the time, and I wasn't really ready to settle down."

I look back at the photo; she had her father's eyes and lips, I wasn't sure how old she was, maybe 7 or 8.

"She's beautiful, does she live in New York."

"No. L.A, I see her once a month or more."

"Oh," I say. There was so much I wanted to ask him, but I was too scared. I couldn't explain what happened last night, and I was worried that if I probed to deeply that it would simply disappear.

"Are those my clothes," I ask, noticing my blue flannel bottoms in his arms.

He looks down at them, but doesn't hand them over. He smiles again, "Ya, but I think I'd rather have you wearing my sheets, very sexy."

I can feel my entire body blush and at that moment and I feel very naked. He presses his body against my back and I lean into him. He feels so good, so hard, and warm, and I want nothing more then to feel his lips on mine again, to have his body inside of mine. I moan as he tugs on my ear with his teeth. "I want to fuck you again so bad," he says in low voice, "but I can't. Not now anyways."

I feel disappointed, but I knew I had to leave anyways, I was supposed to meet Sharon for lunch, but god I wanted to stay. I turn to look at him, the front of my body now pressed up against his. "So?" I say.

"So," he's smiling again, "Why don't you come back later," he leans down to kiss me, but it was fast and quick. "I'll make dinner, is 7 ok."

"You cook?" I ask, pulling away from his body. Not really wanting to lose the physical contact with him, but I knew if I didn't I wouldn't be able to think straight.

"Hey I'm a man of many talents," he says now biting at his thumb. I had almost forgot he did that it was so Jordan.

"I think I figured that out last night."

"Did you, well if you come back tonight, I can show a few others," he says softly, and I can't help but laugh.

"You're pretty sure of your self there," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"We'll let's put this way, I wasn't the one having multiple orgasms, what 7-8 times."

"You counted," I gasped.

"Maybe?"

I shook my head, "My clothes, please Mr. Catalano."

"Here you go," he pauses and looks up at me. "What is your last name now."

"Chase, I dropped the Mrs. Mathews as soon as the divorce was final, it made me sick to my stomach." I say.

"What happened?"

"Why don't we leave questions for later Jordan."

"Ok, I guess you have a few," he says, now he looks nervous, I think he knows what things I need to ask him

"A few. Now can I have my clothes."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N this is a shorter chapter, but it really fits I think. If you look in my profile you will get links for pictures on how I see Angela and Jordan in this story... **

"You had sex," Sharon exclaimed to me at lunch. We had just been seated and the waiter had just walked away when she said it.

I felt my face go red, and I looked down at my menu, "I have no idea what you're talking about," I mutter, "So what's good here?" I said trying to change the subject.

She pulls the menu out of my hands, "No Angela, I know you, and you had sex," she's looking at me in her Sharon way. I could not keep secrets from her, maybe because we had known each other since birth, we were each other's Maid of Honors, and we had this connection. "You and the ex didn't, did you, because I would have to hurt you."

"No," I simply say.

"So who then?" she asks.

"No one, just drop it." I say and snatch my menu back out of her hands.

"No way Ang, I am a boring married woman with one child and another on it's way, just give me something to live vicariously through."

I let out large breath, and leaned closer to her, "Fine, I had sex," I admit.

"With who?"

"My new neighbor," I mutter, not meeting her eyes.

"What! How?" She practically screeched.

"You're the baby machine you think you would know how," I say to her.

"Come on, seriously, you know what I mean."

I knew I wasn't going to get off easily, and if I didn't give her details she would pester me until I did, "I went upstairs to complain about some noise."

"You just had sex with him, a complete stranger."

"No," I exclaimed, realizing how bad she was making it out to be, I didn't know if the truth was better or worse.

"But you just said."

"It was Jordan," I whisper, "Jordan Catalano is my neighbor."

"Really, he's your neighbor, and you two, you know," her eyes were as wide as saucers, I think I actually shocked her this time.

"Yes," I exclaim.

"Oh my god, was it like all sweet and romantic?" she asks, she has the annoyingly sweet smile on her lips, that smile that makes me think she lives in some weird suburban fairy tale, which she does.

"No, it was dirty, it was dirty sex in his kitchen and then dirtier sex numerous times on his huge white bed," I tell her

"Oh my god Ang, I can't believe this."

I shake my head, and run my hands through my hair. "You can't believe it, how do you think I feel."

"Pretty damn good I would imagine," she giggles, knowing that I hadn't had sex in almost a year.

"Ok yes."

"Are you going to see him again?" she asks.

"He's my neighbor." She rolled her eyes, "Yes, he invited me to dinner at 7," I tell her.

"Well you know what that means," she says with a new glimmer of happiness in her eyes.

"No what?" I ask, scared of what she's going to say.

"Shopping for an outfit for you."

"I don't need a new clothes for this."

"Hello, it's Jordan, of course you do, you were devastated when he left."

"Was not." I lied. I was devastated when he left, mostly because it took me a few days to even realize he was gone. We had that huge fight in his car after I found out Brian wrote me the letter, and then he stopped coming to class, I would see his car in the parking lot occasionally, but then eventually it wasn't there either, it was Rayanne who told me that he and his friend Shane left town.

"Ummm you dated Brian afterwards, hello," Sharon says bringing me back to reality.

"It was one date," I reminded her, "One very bad date."

* * *

Jordan's POV 

"Would you stop it man," Shane snapped at me.

"What?" I ask, not really sure what the hell he is talking about.

"Practically eating your hand." I look down and realized I am in fact chewing on the end of my thumb and I shove both my hands into my jean pockets.

"What is with you today?" he asks, looking seriously pissed at me. Mostly because I've been distracted all afternoon, all I can think about is Angela, and not just the incredible sex. I keep seeing her sleeping, all soft and beautiful, like an Angel.

I look at Shane, and I debated for a moment whether I should tell him or not. He is my best friend, practically my brother. I have to tell him. "Do you remember my girlfriend in high school?" I ask.

"Which one, you had numerous," he says with a raise of a black eyebrow.

"Not the hookups, you know girlfriend." I say.

"Oh Jesus Jordan," he shakes his head, "Not her again, why are we talking about her after all these years?"

I shrug my shoulders, and now I wonder if I should tell him. He is Shane, and I hated keeping this to myself, I had to find some perspective.

"Fine," he says "What is it?"

"I saw her." I say casually, waiting to see his reaction before I elaborate.

"You saw her, you saw Angela, where?" he asks.

"She sort of moved into the apartment below me." I say as I start biting my thumb again.

Shane cocked his head to one side, and then he was staring at me, a little too intently. "So fuck her and dump her," he says, which is a typical Shane thing to say.

I didn't say anything, but I found I couldn't look at him now. "So you fucked her already?" he asks.

"No," I lied.

He laughed, "Liar, so was it as good as it was in the boiler room at Liberty."

"We never had sex back then," I confess.

"You cried over a chick you never got to fuck, what is it with you and her?"

I shrugged again, not knowing how to explain it all to him.

"So was it any good?" he asks.

"Mind blowing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Angela's POV**

"Do you always hoover over people while they're cooking." Jordan asked looking over his shoulder, as I stood in the kitchen watching him. I couldn't help myself; he looked incredible in a pair of khakis and a black t-shirt.

I moved back to the table and picked up my glass of wine. "Sorry, habit I guess, I always kind of did that with my dad. I think the bulk of quality time was spent in the kitchen, while he cooked."

He stopped chopping vegetables and turned to look at me, pressing his back into the counter; his arms across his chest. "You don't anymore?"

"It's not the same, and now Hallie's always there," I say wistfully, missing the childhood and adolescents I had taken for granted.

"So you're parents are?"

"They tried, but when dad's restaurant got successful, I don't know, I know Hallie was involved."

He nodded and smiled a little, "So what happen to your marriage?" He asked, his intense blue eyes were staring straight into mine.

I turned my head from the gaze and I shrugged, "His inability to keep his scrubs on?"

"He cheated." It wasn't a question,

"Seems to be a trend," I tell him with a small bitter laugh as I take a large sip of my wine.

He doesn't respond at first, like he was debating whether or not he should, he turns back to his chopping, but finally says, "Whatever happened to Graff?" he asks.

I take a big sip of my wine, I feel tears build up behind my eyes, "She died," I say lightly, "Umm she over dosed about 6 years ago, just before I got married."

He stops chopping again and turns, but instead of leaning against the counter he takes a step towards me, "I'm sorry, you guys became friends again?"

"It was easier to forgive her when you were gone, by the point I wasn't even mad at you," I try and smile, but I find it hard to.

His looking intently at me again, and takes another step forward, "I never forgave myself for that, but I hope now, we can move past it," he runs a finger across my chin gently.

"Why did you leave?" I finally ask the question that I had wanted to ask since I saw him the night before, but was to scared of what the answer might be.

"Without you there was no point in staying, you made me want to be a better person. I really didn't think you would have cared."

"Of course I did."

He pulled back then, "Well Jesus Angela you yelled at me about that fucking letter," he raised his voice a little, "Then you stop talking to me all together, and Shane had gotten kicked out, and we decided to do things on our own."

"I just wish you had told me," I say starring at my now empty glass of wine.

"I called a few times, but your mom answered and I kinda chickened out. Now is there anything else we need to clear up, because I want to do it now."

"What do you want from me Jordan."

"What do you mean?"

"I Just don't want to read things that aren't there, like I did last time, I pretty much made a fool of myself over you time and again."

"We were children, and you didn't make a fool of yourself, I was just too stupid to know better," he then was leaning in; he raised his hands, and placed them on the side of my face and then gently ran them into the back of my hair. I knew he was going to kiss me, I always knew when Jordan was going to kiss me.

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

"What do you want from me Jordan," she asks, almost pleading. She looked so damn desirable standing there dressed in a pair of faded jeans, a black tank top and a soft off white sweater. Her blonde hair fell loosely around her shoulders. She wasn't wearing that much makeup, which was my preference, I liked her looking natural.

"What do you mean?" I ask, hoping she wanted to be apart of my life, and that last night just wasn't a lapse in judgment, and I wasn't just the guy she screwed to get over being screwed.

"I Just don't want to read things that aren't there, like I did last time, I pretty much made a fool of myself over you time and again."

"We were children," I say lightly, "and you didn't make a fool of yourself, I was just too stupid to know better."

I leaned into her body and reached my hands into the back of her hair, and slowly brought her lips closer to mine. I always did love kissing her, her lips were soft and she always tasted sweet. I groaned as her tongue played with mine. I let the feel of her against my body wash over me for a moment, but I knew I had to end it, because if I didn't we would be having a repeat performance of last night. I slowly removed my lips from hers, she gently rubbed her tongue across her bottom lip, like she was trying to savor the taste of me.

"I should get back to dinner," I tell her, but my hands don't stray from her neck. I just stand there, like an idiot staring into the green depths of her eyes.

"Jordan," she whispers.

"Yah?"

"Dinner."

"Oh yah," I pull my hands from her and turn back to my stir-fry.

She pours her self another glass of wine. Its only seconds before she says, "So I googled you."

"You what me?"

"You know Google, I typed in Jordan Catalano," she staring down into her glass again like she's embarrassed about it.

"And?" I ask her curious of what she found out about me.

"Your photography is a little more then a hobby."

"What did you think?" I felt like a little kid seeking their parents approval, for some reason her opinion mattered a lot to me.

"The ones on your website are stunning, you have a good eye."

"I started it during the last tour as more of something to do."

"Well it impressed the hell out of me."

"What else did you discover?"

"The black eyeliner, black nail polish was an interesting look."

"Not your cup of tea?"

"No, you still looked hot, but then your you, hot just seems to surround you."

"You think I'm hot?" I ask her. She's now blushing and doesn't answer me. "We didn't want to be another pretty boy band, and they wanted us to go that way in the beginning, but we kept to our guns."

"Well you are kind of pretty," she says with a slight smirk.

"Take that back," I tell her, I feel embarrassed now, my looks had always been tough thing for me to come to terms with, I wasn't vain, but I knew I was desirable to the opposite sex.

"What, you don't like being called pretty?" she asks, with a small giggle.

"No, because I'm not."

"Come off it Jordan, have you looked in a mirror, you are like leading man Hollywood beautiful."

* * *

Sorry for the short one...date part 2 should be up tommorrow night... 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Angela's POV**

We sat in his living room after dinner; I was still working on the bottle of wine I had brought for dinner. Jordan had a small glass with his dinner, stating that he didn't drink a lot anymore, and that it wasn't like he was an alcoholic, he just found that he didn't really like the person he was while he was drinking. So it somehow came my task to drink the bottle, which he had no problem topping up my glass. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked. I was sitting at one end of the couch, my legs curled up underneath me.

He simply raised a dark eyebrow, "Will I get lucky if I do?" he asks suggestively.

I just laughed, I was trying to hide the fact that all I wanted to do at that point was rip his clothes of his hard body. So I laughed and took another sip of wine.

"Stay there for a sec," he said and scrambled off the couch, he was only gone for a moment when he cam back he was holding a camera.

"Jordan," I say in a partial squeal.

"What, I want to take your picture."

"Why?"

"It's what I do, take pictures of beautiful things."

I felt a blush creep over my cheeks. "You think I'm beautiful?" I ask shyly.

"Yes. Is that ok? If you wanna call me pretty then I can call you beautiful."

"Fine," I say, now truly embarrassed, I had never considered my self beautiful, I just thought myself to be average, but Jordan he made me feel extraordinary, like I was the most stunning woman on earth.

"Just relax, be you," he said crouching down in front of me. He took several different shots of me. He kept talking to me while he did it, telling me to relax, and which way to lean, and to smile. Then he sat down next to me, he held the camera out with one arm, and pulled me close with the other.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Taking one of us together."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

I shrug and let him take some, even on of us kissing. I felt a little strange, but with Jordan's gently coaxing I let him talk me into it. "I would love to take one of you sleeping," he says as he puts the camera down.

I raise my eyebrow and laugh, "That's getting stalker like now."

"Why? I mean you look so perfect when you sleep." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You were watching me sleep?" I asked as I fold my hands in my lap.

"I don't sleep much,' he tells me softly.

"Why?"

He shrugged, "Don't know, could be the coffee, could be lots of things."

"Maybe you think too much." I tell him.

He laughed, " I don't accused of thinking a lot."

"I always thought you did, you just never knew how to say what you were thinking."

"Meanwhile you always knew what to say."

"Oh my god, I think you kissed me half the time just to shut me up," I tell him, remembering our first real kiss in the front seat of his car.

"Do you think it would work now?" He says as he leans into me, his placed his hands on my legs.

"Why don't you kiss me and find out?"

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

Angela seemed to feature naturally into my body. We lay on my couch, her on top of me as we kissed for what seemed like an eternity. I had pulled her sweater from her long ago. My hands roamed up and down her back, as hers ran up and down my clothed chest. She would make small mewling noises in the back of her throat every so often, which just made me kiss her harder.

I can feel her hard nipples against my chest, and I'm using every inch of self control not to rip her tank top from her and to run my tongue over her breasts. Then suddenly she pulls her mouth from mine, her lips are swollen and glossy, her cheeks are flushed are her hair is kind of tousled, and I don't ever remembering her looking more desirable.

She sits up, so she's straddling me, and I groan as her pelvis pushes into mine. I'm hard as rock, but that almost sends me over the edge. She pulls at the hem of my shirt. Running her hands over my bare skin as she raises it up. She slips between my legs again, but this time it's her breasts that sitting against my cock. I have images of her doing that naked, and I groan. He lips are now running up over my belly button and up my chest, her tongue darting out every so often. Her hair falls like golden waves around her. I run my hands threw the soft tresses. "Are you staying?" I ask her.

She stops and looks up at me, her green eyes shinning, "Do you want me to?" she asks seductively.

"Yes," I say.

"Ok."

"So then why don't we take this to my bedroom?"

* * *

**Angela's POV**

I stood in his room, near the bed, at that point I am so turned on that I can feel my underwear become wet with anticipation. He closed the door and came towards me, his hands reached for my faced as his lips feasted on mine. It was like electricity every time his mouth covered mine. Little shock waves pulsed through me as he reached his hand under my tank top. His hands felt cool compared to my skin, which felt hot to the touch. His hands continued up my shirt until my breasts were in his hands. I felt my nipples harden instantly. He pinches them gently between his thumb and forefinger. I hear my self whimper and I pull away from his lips, I press myself into his body and run my tongue up over his jaw line to his ear where I nip at it, causing him to groan in pleasure.

I know he's hard, I can feel him pressing against me, and it causes me to smile. I loved knowing that I turned him on. I run my hands down his body, and down over his hardness. I press my palm into him, and I can feel him pulsate through his pants.

"Angela," he says raggedly.

"Jordan," I moan back.

He pulls free from me and strips his shirt off, and then reaches for mine, lifting it over my hand and throwing it to the ground with his. I run my mouth down his shoulder towards his nipples, my tongue snakes around one of them. I look up at him, his head is thrown back, and he was enjoying it.

As my mouthed moved down over his chest towards his abdomen, his hands threaded threw my hair, and I could here him panting. I start to undo his pants; slowly unbuttoning them, then lowering the zipper, I run my hands over his tight ass as I pull them down. Jordan Catalano was an amazing built man. He had those hard firm hips that could make a woman's mouth go dry. Yes, he was nicely hung, not too big, but defiantly not small. I remembered getting tipsy one night with Rayanne, ok I was drunk, she was sober, and had asked her if he was small or large. I remember her laughing at me, but then telling me she really couldn't remember, all she knew was that right before he was talking only about me, and even during I was the only thing on his mind, as it was my name he had called out. Kind of funny how that was going through my mind I was contemplating how exactly I wanted to take him into my mouth.

I lower my mouth slowly over the tip, sucking slightly. I feel his hands tighten in my hair, and he starts panting harder. I slowly lower my mouth over the shaft, as my tongue rubs up the length of him inside my mouth. There is one thing I know, and that's oral sex, my ex-husband was a big fan of it, so I had to become good at it, which I was. I withdraw him from my mouth, and then let the tip of my tongue run from the underside of his balls to the tip in one fluid motion. It must have been too much for him, he's moaning my name, "Angela, oh god, baby, please stop."

"Don't you like it," I ask, painting a slight pout across my lips.

"I do," he's looking down at me, he runs his hands down and pulls me off the floor. His hands are now working on my jeans. He pulls them off me, leaving me only in my panties, that were now wet from wanting him. He pushes me back until my knees hit the edge of the bed. His hands lift my up by the waist, and deposited me on to the middle of the bed.

"My turn," he says to me as he pulls my panties off of me in one fluid movement. Before I can react his mouth is on my wet womanhood, "Oh god," I cry out. His tongue circles my clit as he inserts a finger into my wet core. My hands are pulling at the dark green sheets on the bed, as my hips rise off of the bed. It seems like its only seconds before I cum. Screaming his name as I did.

He kisses way up my body slowly, his beard tickling me. I try not to laugh, but I can't help it. "What's so funny," he asks when he reaches my neck.

"Your stubble it tickles," I say breathlessly.

"Sorry," he says as he pulls on my earlobe with his teeth. He sits up for a second and grabs a condom. He slips it on quickly and then he takes my mouth in a hungry kiss as he spread my legs, and enters me slowly. It fills me fully and completely that I feel like I'm going to cum again. He tries to pull himself out of me, but I wrap my legs around him, to stop him, "Please don't stop," I beg. "Oh God Jordan, Fuck me hard," I tell him.

He plunges into me, again and again; I rack my nails down over his back, which makes him thrust harder into me. I cry out again.

"Come on, Angela," he pants in my ear. He withdraws from me again, thrusting quicker, harder than the last time. I let out another moan, my nails scraping skin from his shoulder. This time when he withdraws, he teases me with the tip, rubbing it up against my clit, my hips rise off the bed.

"Want more, huh? " He traces my ear with the tip of his tongue. A whimper of a moan is the only answer I give him. "You know what I want." He teases the tip in a bit more. I arched my back even more, trying to get him to enter me again, it wasn't doing any good. He eases in me just a bit, moving his hips in a slow circular motion. That was all it took. "Oh God, Jordan!" I screamed again, as he slams into me hard and fast. Over and over again, he entered me with force, making me scream my release over and over again as I scratched more skin from his back.

"God, you feel good, baby," Jordan runs his right hand up my body, cupping my small breast in the palm of his hand. He slows his thrusts, kissing my throat. The hand holding my breast moves further up, to my face.

"So good," he murmurs before covering my mouth with his. My body arches up to meet his. He was now thrusting slow and gentle. My body grinding into his, it felt as if our bodies were made for each other, each of my corves fit perfectly into the planes of his hard body.

He gently lifts my left leg, hitching it higher on his hip. He doesn't have to hold it there, I know what he wants me to do; he showed me this dance last night. I wrap the other leg around, and I run my hands soothingly over his back. "Jordan," I say into his ear. I know another orgasm is just on the horizon. This time its slower, longer, poetically beautiful. My heart is racing; my mouth pressed against the pulse beat in his throat. He calls out my name, and thrust one last time deeply as his own orgasm takes over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Angela's POV**

I rolled off of Jordan, both our bodies damp with perspiration. I lay beside him for a moment, my head briefly resting on his shoulder; my finger tips absently tracing his tattoo. "What are you thinking?" he asks me.

I sit up, the euphoria of sex wearing off. "That with you helping me, I'm never going to get unpacked."

I was a little surprised when he showed up that morning with muffins and coffee from a near by bakery. I had not even left two hours before, but there he was smiling that irresistible Jordan Catalano smile. "What are you doing here?" I had asked him. He just smiled more and slipped past me into my apartment. He put the coffee and muffins on the table, "I brought you some breakfast, and you mention unpacking, so I thought I could help."

The only thing he managed to help with was removing my clothes. Even now he was looking at me with those amazing blue eyes, and all I wanted to do was crawl back into bed and have him inside of me again. "Isn't this more fun?" he asks. Before I can answer him, his arm wraps around my waist and he's dragging me across his hard naked body.

"Jordan," I protest, but he's busy nibbling on my neck. "Please, stop it."

"What you don't like when I do that?" He asked as he pulled his lips from my neck, his arms still holding me in place on top of him. "I do, but I don't want to live surrounded by boxes forever," I tell him, but already I was melting against him, giving into his hands that were now slowly traveling down my waist. Right then my phone rang; I sprung up from the bed, using it as my escape. "Saved by the bell," I tell him with a small smile as I reach for my cordless phone.

"Don't answer it, come back and we can finish this," he says rolling on to his side, facing me.

I laugh, taking note of his naked body, his erection already making reappearance, I look down at the call display. "Sorry it's my mom, and if I don't talk to her now, she'll call all day."

"Patty," he says in a near whisper, but his lips curl into a satisfied smile, as if he's happy he remembered her name.

"Hey mom," I say into the phone.

"Angela, I hadn't heard from you since moving day," She tells me; I can hear that slightly hurt tone to her voice.

I pick up my robe from a chair and slip it on as I tell her, "I know I've been busy. Unpacking, working, you know." I look over at Jordan, who looks disappointed that I covered myself. For some reason talking to my mother naked just seemed wrong.

"Everything is fine then?"

"Great, why?" I ask.

"Because I'm your mother and I worry. How are the neighbors'?"

"The neighbors," I repeat, Jordan arches a brow at me, as I say the word neighbor. I'm trying not to laugh, or say something that would make my mom suspicious. "They fine, they're very, friendly." I watch as he rolls onto his back with a large grin on his handsome face.

"I was worried about you living alone in New York."

"Mom I've lived in New York since I got back from Europe."

"Yes but with Rickie and then with Kevin," she reminds me.

"Like Kevin was ever home," I grumble, not really wanting to think about my ex-husband, especially with my high school boyfriend lying naked on my bed.

"He hasn't tried to contact you?"

"Nope, not a peep."

"Good. You should have your sister come out for a weekend."

"You think Danielle is really going to want to spend time away from all her College friends to come keep her sister company?"

"I just thought it would be a nice gesture."

"I'll ask."

"Has your father called you yet?"

"Not since I moved in, he came by with food from the restaurant."

"Hallie," I hear her mutter.

"Mom, not now ok."

"Fine, just he lives in the same city, you think he would find time for his daughter."

"He will, I should go, I still got boxes to get to."

"Fine, I love you."

"Love you too," I tell her before I hang up. I absently sat down on the edge of the bed after I hung up, sometimes conversations with my mom were exhausting, even when not much was said. Sometimes I just wish she would trust me with my own life. There was some reason for her to worry about me, more then a mother should. She pretty much let Danielle live her life the way she wanted to, which would explain my sisters excessive face piercings. I was completely lost in thought when the phone was plucked from my hands and dropped to the floor.

Jordan's looking at me, but not smiling now. "Sorry, me and my mom are kinda complicated now," I tell him.

"I think you two have always been complicated," he tells me, he still studying me.

"Oh ya, you figured that out back in high school," I ask him, lifting my eyebrow at him.

"No, I think I was pretty much clueless to anything that wasn't about me directly and even then, but as look back on things now, everything is so obvious," he pauses, and lets out a deep breath, "like that Brian kid being in love with you."

**Jordan's POV**

Angela sat down on the bed after she got off the phone with Patty. I can tell her mind is somewhere else, probably with thoughts of her family and ex husband, the conversation was short but it was obviously tiring to Angela. I wait for her to acknowledge my presence, but when she doesn't I grab the phone that is still in her hand and drop it to the floor. She comes to and looks at me, "Sorry, me and my mom are kinda complicated now," she says with a forced smile.

For a second I think back to the few times I had seen Angela and her mom together and I knew that they had never had an easy relationship, but at least they had one, my own mother took off when I was seven, and left me with my father. I shake my own unhappy memories off and tell her, "I think you two have always been complicated."

She lifts a golden eye brow at me, "Oh ya, you figured that out back in high school?"

"No, I think I was pretty much clueless to anything that wasn't about me directly and even then, but as look back on things now, everything is so obvious," I tell her. I had failed to notice so much that was going on around me, even that I wasn't the only one that had feelings for her. I let rush of air out of my lungs and look into her green eyes, "like that Brian kid being in love with you."

I'm in a little bit of shock that it took me 13 years to figure out that he wrote that letter from his own heart, and that it had really nothing to do with me. I lay back on her pillows, but my eyes don't leave hers. She gives me a little laugh, "You didn't know?"

"No, that night, our last fight that's what you two were talking about. Did you two ever?" I feel sick inside thinking about that frizzy blonde haired kid kissing or even worse touching her.

She reaches for my face; she's giving me an odd grin. "Jealous?" she asks as she runs her hand down my cheek.

"Very," I confess as I grab her hand and press it to my face.

"Well you don't have to be, at least not of Brian Krackow."

"He never asked you out," I shake my head with disbelief, "Guess he was more spineless then I thought."

"I didn't say we never went out, we had a date, once. "

"Oh," I whisper, the jealousy was back, my stomach turned. I know I had no right to those feelings, I screwed her best friend, and realistically I screwed her best friend, while in my mind I pretended it was her, which was wrong on so many levels.

"It was horrid," she tells me as I try and shake off the image of Rayanne Graff under me, touching me, telling me it's ok to call her Angela as I entered her. "Nothing went right, he tried to kiss me but I had just known him way to long, and I felt bad, you don't want details."

"Please no. So who was the first?" I hear myself ask, and I know I want to take the words back as soon as they're out of my mouth.

"Just a guy, in college, it was brief," she says shaking her golden head, like she was trying to erase the memory.

"You waited that long?"

"I just wasn't ready, and you didn't want to wait."

"I was a stupid horny kid, but it didn't mean I didn't," I pause, not sure what to tell her.

"Didn't what?"

"You know, care, about, you. Do you remember that night, that you bought the ID?"

"The night that the entire school thought we had sex in your car?" She says with a small laugh, and a roll of her green eyes.

"Ya that night, there was like a moment when I knew that my life would never be the same, because of you."

Angela's POV

"I was a stupid horny kid, but it didn't mean I didn't," he pauses as if he's not sure what to say, but my hearting is beating fast, and I feel almost light headed by his honesty.

"Didn't what?" I urge, wanting him to tell me how he felt about me back then. I knew it was along time ago, and we had both decided to leave the past where it belonged, but that just seemed impossible at the moment.

"You know, care, about, you. Do you remember that night, that you bought the ID?"

"The night that the entire school thought we had sex in your car?" I say with a laugh, because it was funny, how two very bad kisses had been turned into us, having sex.

"Ya that night, there was like a moment when I knew that my life would never be the same, because of you."

My heart swells slightly, it wasn't the confession I was hoping for, but it was something that the younger Jordan would never been able to confess to and then I realize that even after 13 years it would be easy to fall in love with him all over again, maybe too easy. I lean into his body and press my lips against his. He responds naturally, his tongue sliding between my lips and into my mouth. I groan as I feel my body responding to his kiss. Then as quickly as it started he stopped. He pulled his mouth from mine and slid out from under me, leaving me sitting awkwardly on my bed. He grabbed his discarded khakis from the floor and slid them on.

"What are u doing?" I ask, confused.

"Getting dressed," he tells me as he grabs his shirt and looks back at me.

"Right," I say, still not sure if he was serious.

"Thought u wanted to unpack," he tells me.

"I do, I did, but you're just going to stop, " I almost yell, my body still wanting him.

"Ya, come on get dressed, let's do this," he said with a large grin, he holds his hand out to me, as if to help me off the bed.

"You're serious," I exclaim as I let him pull me to my feet.

He strolls to my bedroom door, "You said you wanted to unpack, and if we get it done, I'll make it up to you," he winks at me and then disappears down my hallway, leaving me half naked and very confused.


End file.
